


Room for three

by Laughingvirus



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 20:52:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19709230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughingvirus/pseuds/Laughingvirus
Summary: “He’s going to be so cuddly and sleepy when he comes down from the sugar high.”





	Room for three

Changbin couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he watched Felix bounce off behind a shelf. He could hear Woojin chuckle and he looked over to his side. Woojin’s gaze was fixed at the shelf that his boyfriend had disappeared behind, small smile playing on his lips. 

“He’s going to be so cuddly and sleepy when he comes down from the sugar high,” Woojin said, shifting his eyes over to look at Changbin and Changbin’s heart stuttered. “You’ll see what I mean,” he continued, warm smile stretching his lips further.

“You mean he’s going to be clingier than usual?” Changbin asked as casual as he could, trying to ignore the way his heart was doing backflips in his chest. 

“Way clingier,” Woojin confirmed, nodding his head. God he was handsome, Changbin noted. He knew that already but just looking at Woojin reminded him. Just as Woojin was going to say something, Felix came back from behind the shelf.

“I got the chocolate,” he announced and Woojin hummed, holding out the basket for Felix to drop the chocolate in. “I got some caramel crunch for you, Binnie hyung,” Felix said, looking up at Changbin as he hooked his arm with Woojin’s. Changbin tried to ignore the way his heart fluttered at the words ‘Binnie hyung’.

Being in love with two people really sucked. Especially when they were already in a relationship.

“You guys want popcorn?” Woojin asked, snapping Changbin out of his daze and he nodded eagerly. Felix nodded just as eagerly, pulling Woojin along towards the snacks aisle. 

Woojin’s gaze lingered on Changbin and Changbin wanted to believe that there was a look of adoration in his eyes. But Changbin was also trying his best to ignore his feelings towards Woojin and Felix. He didn’t want to ruin things.

“Changbin?” Woojin asked softly and Changbin blinked. “You want popcorn?”

“Oh,” Changbin said softly, not realizing he had been staring as his mind had wandered off again. “Yeah, I’d like some popcorn.”

“Alright then,” Woojin said, letting Felix pull him off towards the snacks and Changbin followed closely behind, his heart squeezing almost painfully in his chest. He was so filled to the brim with adoration for both Woojin and Felix. He wanted to tell them, but the bitter truth kept him from it. 

No way they would both return his feelings of affection. 

  
  


  
  


Being in love with Woojin and Felix wasn’t something Changbin regretted. Until he was squished in between the two boyfriends on the couch in their shared apartment. Woojin was leaning back on the couch, arms resting on the backrest of the couch, while Felix was leaning his whole weight into Changbin’s side and effectively pushing Changbin towards Woojin. 

It really didn’t help Changbin’s already busy mind. 

“Are you even paying attention to the movie?” Woojin asked, voice soft and when Changbin snapped his head around, he could see a gentle smile stretching on his lips. 

“I am,” Changbin said, lying through his teeth. He hadn’t been paying attention at all. He had been too preoccupied thinking about just how close both Woojin and Felix were. They were kind of distracting.

“Sure you are,” Woojin hummed and Changbin could feel his cheeks getting warmer.

“If it makes you feel any better, Binnie Hyung,” Felix began, voice sleepy and words slurred, “I haven’t paid attention for the last twenty minutes.”

“That’s because you’re falling asleep, love,” Woojin pointed out and Felix let out a disgruntled whine.

“I’m not,” he protested weakly.

“You totally are, Lix,” Changbin said, his heart swelling in adoration as he glanced over to meet Felix’s gaze. Felix’s dark brown eyes were droopy, tiredness written all over his face but he was still grinning from ear to ear. 

“Maybe I am,” he said, a chuckle leaving his lips when Woojin reached around Changbin to ruffle his blond hair. Felix didn’t say anything more, he simply went back to cuddle into Changbin’s side.

“I told you he would be cuddly when he came down from that sugar high,” Woojin hummed and Changbin turned to look at Woojin, suddenly  _ very _ aware of how close Woojin was. “He’s pretty cute, isn’t he?”

“He is,” Changbin said, trying to keep his voice as steady as possible but Woojin was so close and the way he was looking at Changbin was causing Changbin’s heart to race.

“Changbin hyung is the cutest though,” Felix said, not moving from where he was cuddled up against Changbin. Changbin’s heart leaped in his chest. There was a pause as Changbin and Woojin stared at each other. Woojin studied Changbin’s face, tongue darting out to lick his lips and Changbin’s eyes flickered down to look at Woojin’s lips for just a second. “You can kiss him, Binnie hyung,” Felix said in a rather nonchalant manner and Changbin widened his eyes, head snapping around to look at Felix.

“What?” he asked, looking between Woojin and Felix. His heart was racing in his chest, his mind slowly becoming a tangled mess of thoughts. 

“You can kiss Woojin hyung,” Felix said, still not attempting to move from his place. “I mean, only if you kiss me later but,” he paused as he shrugged. “If you want to kiss him, kiss him.”

“I-” Changbin cut himself off, facing Woojin with wide eyes. He wasn’t sure what to think or do.

“Do you want me to kiss you?” Woojin asked, pulling his arm back and shifting a little so he was facing Changbin. Changbin exhaled, his breathing shaky and he swallowed hard when Woojin placed a hand on his cheek. “If you don’t want to, that’s fine,” he continued, voice soft as he brushed his thumb over Changbin’s cheekbone.

“No,” Changbin protested and Woojin raised an eyebrow, amused smile on his lips. “I mean yes- I- Wait.”

“You’re very cute, Binnie,” Woojin said, thumb still brushing over Changbin’s cheekbone. “I really want to kiss you. What do  _ you _ want?”

“I want you to kiss me,” Changbin breathed, his heart fluttering in his ribcage as Woojin leaned closer. Kissing Woojin was just like he had expected. Woojin’s lips were gentle and warm as they moved against Changbin’s. He was a patient kisser, letting Changbin test the waters and take the lead. 

When they parted, Changbin was slightly out of breath and his heart was going crazy in his chest.

“I-” he began, only to cut himself off as he realized he didn’t know what to say.

“Binnie hyung,” came Felix’s small voice and Changbin shifted his gaze to look at Felix. Felix had moved from being cuddled up against Changbin to instead sit up. He looked tired, eyes hooded and smile sleepy. “Can I kiss you?” he asked and Changbin thought his heart would burst out of his chest.

“Yes,” he whispered as Woojin let go of his face. Felix grinned, taking Changbin’s face in his warm hands and he leaned in.

Kissing Felix was a different sensation from kissing Woojin. Instead of being patient and letting Changbin take the reins, Felix’s lips were eager and almost rushed as he moved them against Changbin’s. It wasn’t unpleasant though. Changbin’s heart squeezed when he felt Felix smile against his lips.

Felix pulled back, grin on his lips as he looked at Changbin.

“I… We should talk about this,” Changbin said, the logical part of his brain finally catching up with him. Woojin hummed and he reached out to take Changbin’s hand in his. 

“Felix and I talked about this,” he said, voice gentle and soothing. “We both like you and we were fairly certain you like the both of us too.”

“Do you?” Felix asked, tilting his head a little. “Like us I mean?”

“I do,” Changbin breathed. “I wouldn’t have kissed you if I didn’t.”

“That’s fair,” Felix said and Changbin laughed, reaching out to brush some of Felix’s hair away from his forehead.

“Do you want to stay the night?” Woojin asked and Changbin looked back at him, eyes widening. “Just stay the night and we can talk more in the morning?”

“That…” Changbin trailed off. “That sounds like a good idea. Felix looks like he’s about to fall over.”

“I’m not,” Felix protested, pout making its way up on his lips.

“You are falling asleep, love,” Woojin said as he looked between Changbin and Felix. “Let’s go and get ready for bed then, shall we?” he continued and Felix nodded. 

They both stood up, Felix immediately clinging to Woojin. Changbin held back for a moment before standing up. Both Woojin and Felix were looking at him with curious eyes.

“Where do I..?” he trailed off, leaving the question hanging in the air. Woojin chuckled and Felix laughed, shaking his head. He reached out to grab Changbin’s arm, pulling him closer to the two of them.

“Silly,” Felix said and Woojin just gently flicked his forehead, fond smile on his lips. “You’ll sleep with us,” he continued, eyes crinkling into crescent moons. “The bed is pretty big. There's room for three, I promise.”

“If you want to,” Woojin added and Felix nodded. “Only if you want to.”

Changbin looked between the two of them, his heart hammering in his chest and his mind struggling to comprehend what was going on and how things had turned out. Then he nodded, smile stretching on his lips and warmth blooming in his chest.

“I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is or whats happening but i found this wip half done in my docs. Thought I'd finish it and share it uwu woobinlix are cute tho. we need more woobinlix pls
> 
> i'm pinkpunchmango @ twt and cc if you wanna come and talk <3 i love talking <3


End file.
